Meta Knight: Tales of the Brooding Edge
Meta Knight: Tales of the Brooding Edge is a 3D Hack-and-Slash/Platformer hybrid with Meta Knight as it's protagonist. It's developed by Nintendo, HAL and Philips CD-i for the Super Nintendo Wii Cube Switch U Virtual Advance 64 Boy 23DSi Color XL Lite SOUL OS. Story The game begins with Meta Knight staring at the nothingness of space, standing on one of the Halberd's cannons, when another spaceship shoots the Halberd down, and an explosion knocks him off, making him fall on Popstar and shattering his sword Galaxia. The pitch-black ship that attacked vanishes into nothing, and so do the shards. They're now held by conglomerates of darkness (gee I wonder what it is) shaped into evil bosses. Then, after retrieving all the shards and fusing back Galaxia, Meta notices the sword has become black. To purify it, he must remove the darkness from the entire galaxy. After doing so, an evil shadow comes out of it and takes MK's shape. Meta fights and defeats it. If the player has also collected all the smaller shards (That make up the six spikes on the sword) spread in each level, the shadow then tkes it's real form, a Dark Matter with trifurcated petals and a red eye. It begins talking: "I am Mephiric. I admit I was surprised by your sturdyness and battle prowess, but don't worry. I haven't planned my revenge on this planet for years, since your hero, Kirby, killed my master 02, just to get my plans foiled by a gnat like you. Prepare to face your doom, Meta Knight!" After leaving Meta a mini-boss rush he moves to a familiar zone in Green Greens. After hacking through hundreds of enemies and a boss gauntlet, Meta Knight reaches the zone where Kirby's house, now destroyed, used to be. Suddenly, something attacks Meta: It's a possessed Kirby, and his attack left Meta with ony half of his health bar. After a nightmarish boss battle, you have two choices: Killing Kirby and Mephiric inside him, or leave Mephi escape to strike again. End of the game, roll credits. Gameplay This game plays more like a 3D beat-em up than a Kirby game. Meta can perform a series of basic moves that can then be upgraded at the shop, and many Finishing Moves, which do a lot of damage, but can be only done after hitting an opponent a certain amount of times. Doing some inputs after a move will sometimes result into another move. The power of A moves depends on the sword equipped, while that of B Moves on the armour equipped. Normal Moves: * A: Sword Slash. pressing again does a quick combo. Meta can turn between hits, and the enemies getting comboed will move alongside him. Damage: 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12. * Foward A: An attack similar to Sword Kirby's dash attack. Can combo into different moves. Dmg: 11 ** Foward A: Sword Kirby's up attack. 30 *** Back A: The follow-up attack Kirby does when inputting Down-attack right after Up-Attack. 15 ** Hold A: Turns the Dash attack into Master's Drill Rush. 6 damage 6 times. * Air A: Sword Spin. Links into most grounded moves, but only if Meta lands while the sword isn't touching the floor. 19 ** A: Horizontal Spin: 18 *** A: Flurry spin. Meta slashes all around himself. 30, but hard to land * Air Foward A: SSB Shuttle Loop. 5, then 15 if you don't follow up with Slow Loop. ** A: Slow Loop. Meta slows down and does the Kirby Shuttle Loop, Not good for damge but goes far and fast. 5 * R/ZR Air A: Meta's SSB Uair. Very fast, comboes into itself up to five times if done VERY well. 11 * Air Hold A: SSB Mach Tornado. 10 3 times * R/ZR A: Up thrust. 23 * R/ZR hold, then A: Sword Beam. 46 ** Mash A: Sword Beam Spam. 12, 6, 3, 1.5. * Hold A: Thunder Aura: The field around MK is electrified. Similar to his Spark attack in KSqSq. 5,5,5,5,5,5,5 (Can be continued as much as you want. * L/ZL A: Teleport. Good for getting out of dangerous situations. 0 ** A: Slash Teleport. Meta slashes while reappearing. Powerful, but slow, hard to aim, and doesn't go as far as the normal teleport. 35 The B moves are slower, but go through Guard (L/ZL). Grabs don't work on bosses, but they do on their mooks. Enemies hit by the thrown enemy take the Throw damage -20. * B: Torrent Lariat. a total of 55 * B Y (Which is Jump): Jumping Body Slam 70 * Back B: Big Suplex 70 * Foward B: Pile Driver 70 * Side B: Body Slam 70 * Z/ZR B: Back Breaker 71 * L/ZL B (If timed right when an attack is coming) Kirby's Smash Up-Throw. 85 L/ZL is the Guard button, but if timed just right, Meta will unleash a powerful attack that does 250 on normal enemies and 150 on bosses. The Finishing moves all do 175 damage, but they do double on bosses if you hit their weak point. Every weapon has it's own Finishing move, but the only difference is the flashiness. Then there are the big guns. When Meta kills an enemy or hits a boss, it's soul goes into the Edge Meter. When filled, Meta Knight will use Galaxia Darkness, inflicting 500 damage on every enemy on screen. If there is only a boss, he will instead use his version of Kirby's SSB4 Final Smash with a giant Galaxia and blood instead of rainbows. Worlds # Entering a new adventure: Your average Green Greens Zone. Boss: Dark Woods # Destruction in the desert: Figure it out. Dark Scorpion # Great sea: Who doesn't love water levels? Dark Shark (heh i rimed) # Your worst nightmare (DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY SILVERY OR I'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE): The classic edgy wasteland, with darkness everywhere. Dark Dark Meta Knight Then come the words Meta must un-darken. # Aqua Star. Giant Dark ANGERY Scarfy. # Shiver Star. Spiky Dark Weird Icey Thing. # Fire Star. Dark Doomer '''of Doom. # Ultra Star. '''Dark Colossal Waddle Dee EX DX. & Knuckles. # Cobalt Star. Dark Dark Matter # Kruel Star (I'm so sorry) Mephiric the Darkester of the Darkestes. Then there's the final level that doesn't have a name to ramp up the scaryness (read: edgyness) of the climax even though it's clearly Pop Star. 'Very Very Very Dark Kirby with a Very Very Evil Weapon and a Very Ominous Latin Chanting Music That Also Has Metal In It Because We Can't Settle On A Style. ' There's no Arena or any other side modes because this game is rushed as hell. Category:Fangame Category:META KNIGHT Category:Armorchompy